vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wamuu
Powers and Stats Name: Wammu Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Species: Pillar Man Gender: Male Age: 12,000 years old Tier: 8-B Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, enhanced senses, can bend his body in impossible ways, regeneration (able to regenerate limbs), wind manipulation Destructive Capacity: City Block Level+ (any Pillar Man is stronger than any vampire or zombie, like Tarkus and Part 1 Dio Brando) Strength: '''GJ Class (stronger than any vampire or zombie) '''Speed: '''Supersonic (faster than any other vampire or zombie) '''Durability: '''City Block Level+, his regeneration makes him very hard to kill '''Weapons: '''His head gear '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfident in some degree, if he uses his best attack he will die '''Notable Techniques: Wind Mode: Wamuu possess what he calls the "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's ability to freely control and alter their bodies. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body. Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wamuu used to nullify Caesar's Ripple-charged bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoots a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm: Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm. Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him much needed protection against the sun. Also, by reflecting the light, Wamuu becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds. Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift: Typically used as a last resort, Wamuu uses the tubes for his wind suit to gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs. The air is then released through a slit on the horn of his head, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression he will star to tear himself apart and die. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Wind Users